What song?
by sasukerox
Summary: Jake comes over for some cake, and tells Bella about his hobby with moods and songs.Bella tells him the song she felt when Edward left.He airs it on a radio station, dedicating it as well.  What happens when Edward is listening, too? TWOSHOT...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Let's just say that Jacob was actually this nice to Edward and Bella's relationship. **He isn't a werewolf yet, by the way.**

Oh, and it WILL get more depressing. So no humour genre, even though it's happy for half of the thing!

**Bella's POV**

_Knock Knock_

I wiped my icing-covered fingers on my apron, and ran to get the door. Charlie would be here in an hour, and that would give me enough time to finish Sue's birthday cake he was dropping off.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"I'm coming, Jake! Do you want me to trip over something?!" I yelled, knowing it was Jacob already. He was visiting me a lot lately. I didn't need to explain why.

"Hey, Bells." I opened the door to find him leaning against it. He fell forwards slightly, but regained his balance. "Cake?" he eyed my fingers with lust. I rolled my eyes. "Not for you. It's for Sue."

"Yea, but I am invited to the party. I get to see if its edible." He winked at me, and strode past me. I snorted. "As if you can make a better one. There wouldn't be enough icing. Hint, hint." Jacob's laugh boomed through the empty house.

He took a seat at the table, his gaze longing for a piece of cake. I picked up the cake, changing its destiny if it were to be placed at the table any longer.

Jacob groaned as I tucked it into the fridge behind the milk jugs. I untied my apron and flung it onto the chair. I took a seat beside Jacob and offered him an apple. "Sure, sure. Give me the fruit." He complained. I hadn't noticed that he had earphones placed in his ears.

I eyed the blue iPod sticking out of his jeans pocket. He grinned. "Quil's mom gave it to me for fixing her car. Cool, isn't it?" I could tell it was his pride and joy. "I've been bugging the guys with this, so now it's your turn. What's your mood?" Jacob asked, taking a bite of the apple.

"Mood?" I asked, raising a brow. "You know," a chunk of apple flew out his mouth as he chewed…loudly? I sighed. It was so Jacob.

"Choose a song that describes your mood right now." He explained, swallowing. "That's creative." I said, getting up. I decided it was safe enough to work on the cake. Apparently not. Jacob looked as though he wanted to fling his apple and dive for the cake. Was it really that appetizing?

I brought it to the end of the table, as far away as possible. Jacob stayed put, and continued with his apple. "Hm…" I turned and opened the drawer of utensils. I took out the butter knife, and turned back to my cake. There was a messy circle of missing icing on the side. I narrowed my eyes.

Jacob was licking his lips and took another bite of his apple—innocent. Wait. Since when do you lick your lips when you eat an apple? "You," I growled. He ruined my cake! "What? Anyways, song?" he demanded. I held up the butter knife, attempting to look dangerous. "Admit it, at least. Say you're sorry for ruining my cake. I'm telling everyone." I threatened.

"Aw, come on Bells! I didn't eat lunch!" he pleaded, plopping the earphones out and laying the ipod on the table. "Not ready to make nice—Dixie Chicks." I hissed. I didn't know why I was so mad, but he wasn't even sorry!

"Hey, I know that song!" a smile flashed across his face. It disappeared and was replaced by a quivering lip. "Um…sorry?" I sighed. "Fine. Just don't do it again." I tried to make the icing even.

A few minutes later, Jacob was done with his apple, and grinned mischievously at me. "You know which song I like right now?" he blushed lightly. I blinked, and shook my head. "Just the girl—Click Five." He mumbled, and tossed the core of the apple into the trash. I forced a smile and continued with my cake.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked softly. I nodded, keeping my eyes on the cake. "Back in September…" he trailed off. I swept my knife to the side of the cake. "When he…" he lowered his voice. My hand started to shake when I brought the knife back to the centre.

"What song—"

"Jacob, can you pass me the flowers?" I cut him off, pointing my shaky finger at the plastic flowers near his ipod. He sighed and tossed me three. He took a deep breath.

"When that Sam guy—"

"Jacob, can you—"

"Bella, just let me finish!" he stood up, yelling at me—pleading. "You said I can ask you a question. Please." He tried to calm his voice down. I lowered my eyes to my shaking hands. His outburst surprised me. Why did he care so much?

"What song…" he repeated softly. I closed my eyes. At first I saw a blonde girl sitting at a piano, playing a soft tune. Slowly, her hair was shortened, and her clothes changed. The blonde turned a bronze colour. The tune changed, becoming more unbearably sweet. I snapped my eyes open before the image could continue.

"When you're gone…Avril Lavigne." I murmured, mentally forcing the picture to change back to the blonde girl. Jacob nodded, and picked up his ipod. "Charlie is coming soon, right? I guess I better go before he accuses me of stealing the icing." He winked, as if he _didn't _steal it.

I attempted to smile, and failed miserably. He noticed, but kept his face light. "See you around, Bella." And with that, he was gone. I looked down at the cake. It was good enough. Besides, I couldn't continue. Not after that.

_**2 Days Later**_

**Jacob's POV**

"Hey kid, you'll be on when the red sign flashes." Jason Call—Embry's uncle—told me. (A/N: I forget Embry's family status, except his mom. Wait. Then wouldn't Jason declare who the dad was? What ever!)

Jason owned a radio station—The Toll. Lame name, I know. (A/N: me too)

Anyways, people would call in, requesting songs to put on. But since Embry was his nephew, and I was his best friend, I could come _in _the radio station. I was going to make a dedication. Bella would probably be as mad as hell with me. Or maybe just too upset that she wouldn't talk to me for a bit. But I couldn't help myself. I had to do this. Maybe if he heard it, he would understand what happened to Bella because of him.

"We're on in 3….2….1…." Jason grinned, and flicked a red switch. The red sign went off, and I waited to be introduced. "Hey, hey, hey! This is Jason Call, ready to take some requests. But first! We have a special guest. Jacob Black, one of my nephew's friends. Yea, I know. My nephew has _friends_!" Oh, he was going to get it from Embry.

"Anyways, Jacob, why don't you tell us which song you want me to play?" Jason pointed to me. I nodded. "Right, well, I think this is a much needed dedication. I have a friend. She was and I can tell, still is, deeply in love with this guy." I frowned. I didn't like where this was going, but I had to continue. For Bella.

"He…moved. In a difficult way. So I want you to play this Jason, so Edward knows what he did." Oh, shit. Now I was definitely going to get it from Bella.

"You are one good friend, Jacob. What song would you want Edward to hear?" Damn, him. He just HAD to repeat it! "Er…when you're gone, by Avril Lavigne." I stumbled over my words, imagining the gossip Bella would get at school. I groaned quietly, not wanting to be heard on air.

Jason clicked another button, and a piano began to play. He turned off the switch. "Good job, kid. Thanks for coming down." And with that, I was booted out of the station so fast, I couldn't even say, Edward.

**Edward's POV**

**  
**I leaned my head back, hitting it against a grey wall. I was currently sitting in a dark alleyway, far from human existence. What was the point of existing? Even if I did, I could pretend I didn't. Not with out her.

A heavy wind blew my hair into my face, along with dust and dirt. I was never more useless in my life. Oh, how I ached for Bella. How right now, I could be lying on her bed, listening to a Linkin Park song with her.

No.

I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. I let it out quickly, and snapped my eyes open when the same image burned through my mind. Bella. Her laugh rang through my ears—with pureness. Her image burned my eyes—with breathtaking beauty. Her smell stung my nose—as I breathed a most utterly longing whiff of her.

I brought my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. I was pathetic. No wonder I stayed away from my family. They shouldn't see me like this.

And that's when I heard it. A soft buzzing sound from a garbage can. My head snapped up, and turned to the direction of the sound. I stood up, and in one split second, arrived at the garbage can. An old blue radio was stuffed behind some bananas. I reached for it, ignoring the human food.

I tuned it until there was a clear voice. "Right, well, I think this is a much needed dedication. I have a friend. She was and I can tell, still is, deeply in love with this guy." a husky, yet boyish voice said. I racked through my memory. I had heard that voice before.

"_Hey Bella, I was hoping you would be here." _I could do better than that. I concentrated on the voice.

"_You look really pretty by the way." _Jacob Black. The boy who Bella –I winced—flirted with, to get information on me. He came to the prom. Jacob Black….wait. He was most likely in Forks. And I…was not. How in the world could this radio get reception like that?!

"He…moved. In a difficult way. So I want you to play this Jason, so Edward knows what he did."

My eyes widened. I could feel my jaw tighten. This boy was around Bella. He had seen the results of me leaving, and now...he chose a song to represent it. Though clearly not needing it, I turned the volume as loud as it would go. If Bella was there, I…I wouldn't know what I would do.

A soft tune began playing. The instant it reached the third bar, I recognized the song. I dropped the radio, though it continued without flaw.

**Bella's POV**

Jacob told me to listen to a certain radio station, at 4:50pm. I did so. I could not _believe _what he had said. He didn't say my name. No. He said _his _name. And no doubt, all of Forks was listening to this.

'…_the face I came to know is missing, too…'_

I dumped my face into my hands, pulling at the fallen strands of hair. "Ugh!" I glared angrily at the radio.

'…_I miss…you…'_

I didn't want to think about him! It hurt to think about him! And this song…it was hurting me. Because it was more than true.

**Edward's POV**

'…_and they smell just like you. I love the things that you do…'_

I couldn't deny the facts. I caused this. _I _caused her pain. It had been, what—6 months? And she was still like this. I expected her to be like this. Maybe for a few weeks at most. But 6 months? I was truly…a monster.

'_And make it okay…I miss…you…'_

That was it. I couldn't take it. If Bella still felt of me this way…if she still loved me as much as I loved her…I was willing to go back. I was willing to beg on my knees for her. To apologize for eternity, for her to take me back. Without a soul, one could go on. I did. But without a life…trying to live without a life…was impossible. Bella was my life. And I needed her back.

_**An hour later**_

**Jacob's POV**

_Ring Ring_

Finally, the girl got some nerve to yell at me.

I picked up the phone, and had no chance to say hello.

"Jacob Black! Why did you do that?!" she demanded. I practiced this. As if I could admit to her that it killed me how she was. Maybe he wouldn't come back. And then I would get my chance to be with Bella. But I had to try. For better, or for worse—I had to try.

"Quil dared me to dedicate a song, and I chose one that was in much need to be said." I wasn't lying. I just wasn't saying the whole truth.

"A…dare?" she was speechless. I bet she thought I would do it from the bottom of my heart. Like I said, I wouldn't admit that to her.

"Yes."

"Well, then, I dare you not to speak to me!" and with that, I heard the phone come crashing down, resulting in a dead line.

**Bella's POV**

I was going to apologize in a few minutes. But for now, I had to get my anger out. I had too much extra energy today. First with the cake, and then with this…I had no need to be mad with Jacob. He was trying to help. I knew he was. I should be thankful, of all emotions. But I couldn't. Not when I knew that it was all a waste. He wasn't coming back. He …wasn't… coming…

I started to gasp, and I threw my arms around myself. And right then, in the middle of everything, I realized why I did that. Why I hugged myself. I tried to comfort myself, by thinking that my arms were _his _arms. That if this ever happened with him around, _his _arms would be slipped around my waist, and his cool breathe—

I ran to my room, and swore I would make it to the bed. I couldn't. I collapsed at the door. I felt my knees meet the wooden ground, and slowly fade into black the moment my head met the cool floor.

…

…

A/N: Double Edit: Damn you all! Fine, its gonna be a two shot. I just hope that some readers are tuning in.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Stupid, evil reviewers who made me see the light, and change it to a two shot. Warning you: Its gonna suck ass.

**Chapter Two**

**Edward's POV**

9:52pm

I was outside her window. A place I swore I would never return. Just one look—one peek, to see if she was alright. If she had a smile on her face—I don't care from what—then I would leave and never return. As I promised. But if any of her actions represented the song that Jacob aired…

I climbed through the window with ease, and my eyes met darkness. Was she sleeping? My body ached all over, when memories returned. The first word she said when I dared to listen. Edward.

Maybe she was out. I would be glad, yet depressed. Glad, because I wouldn't have to see her sad, if she was. And depressed, because I would give anything to see her face again.

I saw a lump sitting on the bed, and so I waited by her closet, motionless. Her breathing wasn't even, but I could tell she was sleeping. I was safe.

Even though her back was turned to me, her figure still resembled an angel. Her hair was scattered across the pillow, and she was tucked into a ball. I narrowed my eyes. She was distressed. Who would cause her to become like this? I would have to manage my self control, to not go after them.

"Edward," her shaky breath murmured. I gasped sharply. It was like the first night, all over again. "E…edward." She gasped for air, and rolled over. To my surprise, she was still sleeping. The moonlight from the small window hit her face, revealing crystal tears strolling down her closed eyes.

Pain hit me in every direction. _I _made her cry. I lost all my strength. My knees hit the floor with a quiet thud. "I…miss you…" her angelic voice mumbled. I cursed my excellent hearing. I didn't want to hear her in pain.

I forced myself to look at her. Her eyebrows slanted upwards in worry and her lips were slightly parted. Her hand was balled into a fist, and was thrown onto the pillow when she shook her head. "Don't go," she whispered in her sleep.

"I won't," I promised. I gave her 6 months to be human. It wasn't working. Even if she was as hard as a shell on the outside, she was broken inside.

**Jacob's POV**

Billy was already sleeping, when I had started to pace across my room. Che. What an old man.

I was sure that Bella would forgive me soon after she yelled at me. At least the truth was out! Who cares, anyways? As if he heard it. I knew what she needed right now. Some comfort. Now if she just forgave me, I could be comforting her.

But, then again…

Maybe I shouldn't have interfered. Maybe she was over him, and I just made things better for Edward! Ugh. I would be happy for Bella, but never forgive myself.

I'll just blame Quil for my misery. I rolled my eyes at my stupidity, and eyed the phone for the 12th time that night.

It was like 10 o'clock. I couldn't call her. It would seem desperate. I would just say that er...I didn't understand the question from our last homework session. Lame, but I hoped that she would fall for it.

**Bella's POV**

I was lost in my dream, again. The blonde girl who was playing the piano, changed into the bronze haired boy once more. I wouldn't call him a boy. More of an angel. His pale skin matched the ivory keys, and contrasted against the pitch black grand piano.

His bangs shadowed over his eyes. Deep purple lines could be seen from under them. He lifted his head, and his lips were moving quickly. A sweet, perfect tune flowed from his lips. His eyes—golden and smouldering—were filled with pain. And yet, the angel was smiling, and continued to sing.

I snapped open my eyes, and a high pitched shrill echoed in my room. I realized…it was my scream.

_RING RING_

I jumped out of bed, and ran across my room, yanking open the door. Charlie said he was coming home very late.

_RING RING_

He didn't pick up—he didn't arrive yet. I ran downstairs to get the phone.

"Hello?" I breathed into the phone.

"Bella? Listen, I'm really sorry for playing that song! I really wanted to help. I won't do anything like that again." **Jakes POV: **Great. So much for my excuse. 

**Back to Bella's POV**

I sighed. I was supposed to forgive him, but I fell asleep. "Yeah, I know, Jake. And I'm sorry, too. Thanks for caring. I'm really tired. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" I tried to keep my voice steady.

"Sure, sure. Sorry, again. Bye." And he hung up.

I wiped my hand across my cheek. I examined my wet hand. Was I crying? I recalled my dream. Yes…yes, I was.

I felt myself start to shake again. Twice in one day. I was losing it.

I gathered all my strength, and forced my hands to remain by my side. Looked like I didn't have enough strength. I wrapped my arms around my chest, tightening my fists. There wasn't any air in my lungs. Breathe, I reminded myself, breathe.

It wasn't working. The image was burned in my brain. His perfect figure at the piano, smiling at me with pained eyes. I made a strange sound from the back of my throat—a mix of a sob and a gasp.

Two cool arms wrapped around my waist, and pulled me to a stone cold body. I thrashed, shaking my head. "He's not coming back!" I yelled, digging my nails into my palm. The firm arms tightened their grasp on me. At the crook of my neck, I could feel a cool wind, releasing a perfect breathing pattern.

I couldn't believe my self consciousness could remember him like this. It was absolute. I relaxed, hoping the dream would never end.

"Bella," he whispered against my neck. His icy fingers brushed wet tears from my cheek. I hadn't realized I was crying again.

I leaned my head back against his chest, not thinking of the pain that I would endure once I woke up.

"Bella, we need to talk. I need to explain." His voice was anxious now. I shook my head, and smiled. "No talking when I'm asleep. Just heaven." I whispered. I felt his body stiffen. "Bella, honey, you aren't sleeping. Please, listen."

"Fine, go ahead." I let my dream take me away.

He brought me to the couch, and sat down with me in his lap. He picked me up and placed me beside him. His cool touch tilted my chin to face him.

"Bella, I am no dream. Nightmare, maybe. But I'm here. I promise. And I will stay. I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry I caused you pain. Every time I try to do something for you, I just cause you sadness. I'm sorry. Please, forgive me." His voice broke on the last word.

I bit my lip and lowered my gaze. "I'm…not sleeping, am I?" I whispered. How was he here then? How did he know I wanted him? I thought he didn't love me anymore…that, I knew was true.

"I heard Jacob on the radio." He brushed my hair back. I gasped. Of all days, of all radio stations, of all songs, he just _had _to hear that one?!

"So, what? You heard it, pitied me, and came back? Thanks. You can go now." I fought back the fresh tears. "No, Bella. I don't pity you. I love you. But…if you want me to leave…" he moved back. "NO!" I flung myself onto him, locking my fingers around his neck.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. But…do you…" he hesitated. "Do you still love me?" he whispered. I narrowed my eyes, but he couldn't see. "Of course, I do. And you can never change that. Never." I vowed. He gently pushed me off of him, and placed both hands on either side of my face. 

"Do you truly forgive me? After everything I have done…" he winced. "Edward," I looked into his dark golden eyes. "I don't know exactly why you left…or why you came back…but I forgive you. Please, don't do it again." My voice broke at the 'please'.

"I'm not strong enough to leave you again. And if I do, I'm taking you with me." He placed his thumb under my eye, clearing the welled up tears.

_Ring Ring_

I let out a shaky sigh and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Bella. Sorry I called again. It's just, you didn't seem very happy. Are you sure you're okay?" Jacob said anxiously. I smiled.

"Yes, Jake. Thank you so much. If it wasn't for your kind and caring thoughts, Edward wouldn't be here right now. Love you, Jacob." I truly was glad that I met Jacob. He was there when Edward wasn't. And he brought him back. I owed him, big time.

I turned around and I felt Edward pressing his marble lips to mine. I collapsed into his arms, missing this feeling. Absolute. I could only think of one song. Sure, it was from the guy's point of view. And maybe it wasn't my taste. But the chorus put a smile on my lips.

"Everything…" I murmured against his lips.

**Jacob's POV**

"Love you, Jacob." And she hung up. I dropped the phone. He heard the song. He _was _listening. Edward Cullen was back. And his family would soon follow.

I slumped down onto my beanie chair and dropped my face into my hands. I lost her. To him, of all people. How could she forgive him like that?! She was tearing herself apart over him! And just like that…she loved him again. No, not again. She never gave up in the first place.

I sighed, accepting that I was no match for Edward Cullen. But she said she loved me. Not like him, I know. But she _did_ love me.

I pushed my feelings away—I never got to tell her how _I _feel. It always came out in a rush, or as a joke. But it was too late. At least she was happy again. But if he ever leaves again…if he breaks her again…

I laid back on the beanie and sighed.

"Love you more…" I mumbled before I drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

A/N: Hope that was more complete. I kinda crushed Jake…heh. I think he took it…fairly well. He was still human, and his love for Bella was still kind of a crush. And he respected Edward. Kinda…not really. WHAT EVER…

Oh, and the song Bella was thinking of was: **Everything **by** Michael Buble**. I was listening to it right then, so meh. I have always loved that song.


End file.
